


Walking Dead Wizard [FANART]

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Based on, Based on a Fanfiction, Crossover, DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan, Fanart, M/M, Walking dead wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: FANART for the perfect story of DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFanSummary FANFIC"The Dixons and Harry Potter try to get to Atlanta but fail miserably when they realize the entire town is crawling with Walkers. The survivors they are - they head for higher up the mountain to keep safe. They are later joined by Shane and the others. What would have become of the group if they'd had a wizard within its ranks? Would they have found somewhere safe and been able to keep it or would they still lose? Who would survive? Who would die?"





	Walking Dead Wizard [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walking Dead Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419452) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> I start doing this a few months ago, when I began my review for Walking Dead Wizard and I couldn't find any image. And I told myself "Well, I could do it!" and here we are today. I have it in the computer for some time, and I didn't knew very well what to do with it (i haven't finish the review yet...) but! 2 days ago someting happened, so...  
> Happy birthday,Debs!! Little late, but I hope you like it ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> Empecé a hacer esto unos meses atrás, cuando empecé la reseña del fic para mi blog (ficjournal.wordpress.com por si a alguien le interesa :) ) y no pude encontrar nada para poner como portada. Y decidí hacerlo yo misma, así que aquí estamos. Ha estado en mi ordenador por algún tiempo y no sabía muy bien que hacer con ella todavía (la reseña está a la mitad......) pero hace 2 dáis fue el cumpleaños de Debs, ¡así que aquí estamos!


End file.
